


Rebels at what cost?

by MoPerson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark liked to be a rebel. But at what cost? </p><p>-please note that this is dark. Not very dark, but I don't want anyone being triggered. </p><p>There is some sexual harassment and I don't need triggers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was humid in the small apartment as Tony slipped inside. He locked the door behind him, weary of the stares he could feel on his back from the shady Alphas on their floor. Tony huffed tiredly as he flopped onto the old couch Rhodey had fished out of the dump for them. It smelled of old pizza and sex, but Tony got down and scrubbed, bleached and beat the dirt and grime out of it. 

Tony felt a flutter in his large belly, smiling as he placed a hand over his unborn child. His father may have cut him off from their riches and comfort, forcing Tony to live in a dangerous city around dangerous people in a delicate situation, but Tony was glad that his babies were with him, and not forced away from him. Like his old friend Loki's had. 

Loki and Thor had had a bit of a scandalous relationship. They still do. They weren't blood brothers, and in that sense it wasn't all that controversial. But the Odins were too old and stuck up and they didn't want the tabloids having a field day, so they locked Loki away, induced premature labor and gave his child up for adoption. 

Tony had felt such remorse for Loki, who was a very nice Omega. Thor and Loki shared a love that Tony had wished for at the time. Now that he had that love, he realized why adults used to harp at him about sacrifices and hardship. 

He was only seventeen when he shared his heat with Rhodey, and they were careful. Tony was on the contraceptive pills and Rhodey even helped him through the side effects of the drug. But the drugs were only 88% effective, and Tony was that 12% exception. 

His parents disowned him after he told them. They knew about Rhodey, finding little issue with their son being with a man seeing as Tony was an omega. But being pregnant so young, that was too much of a liability for their company. So Tony was cut from the picture. It hurt him deeply, watching as his childhood home disappeared from view while he walked the hour-long trek to Rhodey's neighborhood. But he felt like a rebel. Tony liked being a rebel. But at what cost? 

Tony applied at as many jobs as he could, accepting two that would allow him to work after school. Rhodey also took up another job to support them. His parents weren't very nice when he had pleaded Tony's case, his lawyer father sneering in their direction with hate. They were both left on the run, with a baby on the way. They graduated high-school, which was good and well timed because Tony was only three months along by then. And they found a place in a dank, dark and dangerous neighborhood. Rhodey assured him that he could keep them safe, and Tony didn't need to worry. But when Tony was shaken awake by gunshots in the night and almost mugged on his way from work, they began to seriously reevaluate their living situation. But they had no credit, no money and they couldn't apply for a loan. They were stuck.

Tony sat up in the couch after a short nap, their apartment wasn't very bare. Their friends had pitched in as much as they could. They didn't have very good antenna TV, but they made do. The apartment was mostly cluttered with used baby equipment and hand-me-down clothes for their twins. 

And when Tony had found out he was pregnant with twins, he sobbed. Both in happiness and in despair. 

Rhodey was supposed to return from his shift at Walgreens with some groceries and Tony was beginning to get hungry. He slinked into their bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and Rhodey's old football jersey. It was huge, so it fit around Tony's middle. Just as he was slipping off his socks, the sound of fists and bodies slamming against the walls startled Tony. He jumped again when he heard his own door slam open. Rhodey's voice was loud and commanding, yelling for Tony to get somewhere safe, which to Tony meant locking their bedroom door and staying put.

Voices were yelling and screaming with malice. A few things broke, which broke Tony's heart because his friends Steve and Clint had all pitched in. Even Natasha had given them her coffee table. 

Tony couldn't stop the tears. His eyes stung and his throat felt tight.

"You better have my money if you and your pretty little mate want to keep living up in here." Tony heard right outside the bedroom door. The doorknob shook as the man tried to open the door, and it gave way for the large man when he rammed it with his muscular shoulder. Tony's eyes widened and he felt terror wash his insides. 

The man forcefully grabbed his collar and shoved him into the living room, where Rhodey was held between two Alphas. He was bloody and Tony let out a sob when he saw blood dripping from his mouth, but he was fighting hard even still. 

"Yo, sucker. If you don't have your money to me by next week, I'll be taking your bitch as payment, aight?" The man had reached down and grabbed Tony's groin as he hissed the word 'bitch' in his ear. Tony whimpered and tried to make himself as small as possible. "He pretty too. I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands, my boys would love to play with him. Fuck his bubble butt good too." 

"No! You'll never get him!" Rhodey barked, struggling against the Alphas. 

"He's a fertile bitch too. Might be able to have lots of pups for me." The man ran his hand over Tony's belly, which caused Tony to start bawling loudly. 

"Please, we'll have your money! We can get it, just please don't hurt my babies!" Tony pleaded. 

The men left, slamming the door and rattling the apartment as they left. Tony and Rhodey embraced tightly as they left.

"And the rest o' y'all better get it straight! I'm the king of this joint and you all better pay Me or else!" The man's voice carried all over the complex. Tony could hear the little girl down the hall crying in fright. 

Tony felt like a rebel.

That was the third gang leader that had claimed to take him, rape him, take his babies. He's heard it all. Rebel.

But at what cost?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a crappy happy ending because I can't live with myself and my Tony-abuse. BUT HE'S TOO PRECIOUS I CANT HELP IT.

It took a lot of people and a lot of sneaking around for Tony and Rhodey to manage to escape from their apartment with everything they could carry on their backs. They walked throughout the night and into the day, Tony's feet were swollen and Rhodey's head was hurting from dehydration. 

"Where are we going?" Tony stopped suddenly. He was panting with exertion, sweating from the last clinging heat of the summer turning to fall. "I mean, I get it, we have to leave but where can we stay? The shelters won't take male omegas and all our friends are too far away." 

"I don't know Tony." Rhodey said. His dark eyes were tired in a way that reached to the bone. "But I need to know that you and the babies are safe. And that's what I'll do even if I die in the process." 

Tony huffed and kept walking down the city street. They stopped in a grocery store to buy a loaf of bread and a package of deli meat. Then they stopped by a bartering stall and sold some of their clothes and Tony's sterling silver watch to buy tickets for the train to get up state. Steve and Thor lived on a university campus and they would be able to house them even for a little while. 

The train was soothing. The constant chugging of the engine and the gentle swaying lulled Tony into a deep sleep. Rhodey stayed alert, his eyes darting around at the people on the train. His arm stayed firmly around his mate, his fingertips brushing Tony's rounding hips. 

"You guys on the run?" The man across the aisle gestured to their bags. He was an older man. Dressed in a suit.

"What's it to you?" Rhodey said.

"Just wondering if you ever thought of joining the military. Or the government." The man shrugged. "They offer housing and health care. You looked like you needed some prospects." 

"How would would I go about joining--" Rhodey began.

"If you're thinking about it, keep this name in mind." The man reached over and handed Rhodey a business card. It was plain, inconspicuous. The name Phil Coulson and a phone number was printed on the front in Times New Roman font. An interesting emblem and the acronym S.H.I.E.L.D was printed on the back. 

"Thanks." Rhodey nodded in his direction. 

"No problem. And congratulations on the baby. You're a lucky alpha to snag an omega like that." The man -- Phil, maybe-- smiled. 

"Yeah." Rhodey smiled. "Yeah I am. And thanks, it's twins." 

Rhodey was in a very good mood when they reached the station up state. Phil had gotten off of the train shortly after their conversation. Tony asked why Rhodey was feeling so good, and Rhodey responded by laying a sweet kiss to his lips and saying not to worry about it. Tony shrugged and swung his pack onto his back and began the walk to the university campus. 

It took them the better part of the day. Tony's feet swelled to the point where he had to take off his shoes. Rhodey tried to help him out as much as possible, rubbing his feet at every rest stop. On their trip, they encountered many different people. Tony enjoyed that part of the trip. 

When they finally arrived at the university, they had to sit outside the door inside the dorm complex to wait for Thor and Steve. They didn't have phones.

When the two love-birds finally arrived at their dorm, holding hands with their two year old son toddling with them, it was with a loud welcome from Thor and Jessie that Tony and Rhodey finally got indoors. Tony collapsed onto the couch while Jessie laughed and squealed around him. Rhodey was thanking Steve and thor for letting them stay for a little while. 

"It's always swell to have company!" Steve gushed. "Especially when the company is good friends." 

They stayed for three days. Tony tried desperately to contact his parents, to ask for any kind of help at all, but they didn't want anything to do with him. Rhodey's parents had gone as far as to change their phone numbers. Tony and Rhodey felt suddenly more alone. 

But Thor sat them down and gave them some advice.

"I met a kind man by the name of Phil Coulson. He introduced me to an opportunity which I cannot disclose, but it was very beneficial to me at the time. Steve and I had just bonded and Jessie was still in womb and we were unable to support ourselves." Thor said.

Rhodey reached into his pocket and pulled out the card. He showed Thor, shocked when he exclaimed that it was the very same card he had received and that he should take the offer. Rhodey called in the very next day. Phil was very pleased that he was on board. The organisation was even willing to pay for all expenses for travel and living and protection while Rhodey was in the program.

Ten months later found Tony feeding Blake in a cozy three bedroom house, reeling from the recent news that he was pregnant again and that Rhodey had recently been promoted to chief officer. And that he was invited to work in the R&D sector of the organisation. 

Perhaps Phil had planned it all along?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some love at the bottom, I hope this was different for my readers. I guess the world isn't sugar coated candy like I would have you believe in my other fics. Hehe.
> 
> ....by the way, this does not in any way allude to how I'm feeling... Just putting that out there!


End file.
